gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Burt Hummel
Burt Hummel is the father of Kurt Hummel. His wife died when Kurt was young. Burt is interested in football and masculine things. He works at a Car Mechanics shop in Lima, Ohio. Burt is portrayed by Mike O'Malley. In Grilled Cheesus he almost died after suffering from a heart attack, making him the first person in Glee to almost die. Season One Burt is first mentioned in Acafellas by Kurt, who proudly reveals to his friends the new car his father just bought him. Unfortunately, after the window was smashed by Mercedes and Burt finds Kurt's collection of tiaras in the trunk, he takes the car back from Kurt as apparent punishment. In the episode Preggers, Burt catches his son along with Brittany and Tina dancing to Single Ladies in his bedroom in spandex costumes. Burt is suspicious, so the trio come up with a lie that Kurt is on the football team and they are his girlfriends, helping him with an exercise. Burt believes this and decides to buy tickets for the big game. Kurt gets Finn to pull some strings and get him on the football team. Kurt appears to be great footballer and wins the deciding point for the team, making Burt proud and euphoric. After the football game, Kurt admits that he is gay. Burt says that he has always known since the day Kurt was a little boy and asked for sensible heels. In Wheels, Burt complains to Principal Figgins about Kurt not being able to sing Defying Gravity in Glee Club. Figgins is persuaded by Burt to let Kurt and Rachel go head to head. Just before the "diva-off", Burt gets an anonymous phone call making fun of Kurt and his sexuality. Kurt finds out and purposefully blows the audition for the song. When Burt finds out he becomes furious that his son threw his chance, especially after he went up to bat for him with the Principal and Will. Kurt however tells Burt that he did it so he wouldn't be emotionally hurt by the fact that his son is not only gay, but also doing a girl song. Burt is still disappointed that his son gave up his chance, but proud of his son's strength to give up something he loved for his father, telling Kurt that he is a lot like his mother. During Parent/Teacher Conferences, Kurt introduces him to Carole Hudson, who lost her own husband 17 years ago during the Gulf War, in the hopes that it would spark romance, and thus hoping that would result in him and Finn Hudson (who Kurt has a major crush on) to grow closer. The plan works spectacularly as Burt and Carole fall in love with each another. However, when Finn discovers the romance he is not pleased, as if afraid that Burt is replacing his deceased father. Finn is initially cold towards Burt when the two families sit down for a 'family' dinner of sorts. However, he begins to warm up to Burt when they begin to talk about sports. While Carole is content about this, Kurt feels left out and hurt by his father's new friendship with Finn. That night, Burt confronts Kurt about his behavior, with Kurt stating he couldn't remember the last time his father was that open with him. Burt retorts that he would never change who Kurt is, and that he expects Kurt to do the same for him. Kurt dismisses him with tears in his eyes, and as he leaves, Burt asks whether Kurt introduced him for to Carole for their sake, or for his own (implying that he is aware of Kurt's feelings for Finn). Kurt suggests that he and Finn break Burt and Carole up, but Finn's attempt fails when his mother tells him that she is happy with Burt. When she later invites Burt over, Burt tells Finn that he really does love Carole and that he will do everything he can to make her happy. Accepting the relationship, Finn invites Burt to watch a basketball game, and sit in his deceased father's chair. Unknown to Finn and Burt, Kurt watches the father/son-like interaction, with tears in his eyes, apparently feeling as if he's lost his father. In Laryngitis, Kurt is upset when Burt takes Finn to a baseball game. He then starts going out with Brittany, dressing like Burt and singing John Mellencamp songs in order to impress him, but soon realizes that didn't get him any closer to his father, and Burt promises he'll try to spend more time with him. In Theatricality Carole and Finn move in with Kurt and Burt. After Kurt and Finn argue over the intimacy and decor in their room, Finn uses homophobic language to describe Kurt's furnishing choices. Burt who overhears this, becomes furious to the point of almost becoming violent. He tears into Finn for his behaivor and then decides it was a bad idea to have Finn and his mother living with them. Season 2 In Season 2, Mike O' Malley, who plays Burt, was upgraded to a series regular. In Grilled Cheesus it is revealed that Burt and Carole have continued their relationship despite the incident with Finn and Kurt the previous year. Burt and Kurt get into an argument over "family dinner night", an event that the Hummel family had done ever since Kurt's mother had been alive, and something they continued since her death. Burt tries to convince Kurt to join the dinner with him, Carole and Finn, but Kurt would rather go to a sing-a-long showing of "The Sound Of Music". This upsets Burt as Kurt has been cancelling more and more of their plans together, but Kurt claims that he's a teenager and that things change, which causes Burt to admit disapointment in Kurt for not seeing the important things in life. Later, Burt is handling a customer and suddenly falls over from a heart attack. The attack was brought on by an arrhythmia, causing a lack of oxygen to his brain. The lack of oxygen sends him into a comatose state. Kurt is informed of his father's condition by Will Scheuster and Emma Pillsbury, both of who go with him to the hospital. Over the next few weeks, Kurt's friends all attempt to offer support both friendship and spiritual to Kurt and Burt, though Kurt refuses both on the claim that he does not believe in God or religion. Mercedes later tells Kurt that while he might not believe in God, he should at least believe in something. Taking her words to heart, Kurt tells his father that he believes in him, pleading him to return. Kurt is overjoyed when he suddenly feels his father's grip tighten around his hand. In Duets, Burt is seen being cared for by Kurt following his release from the hospital. When Kurt has an arguement with Finn about the new kid Sam Evans being his duet partner and latest crush, he confesses his annoyance with Finn to his father. Burt and Kurt then become engaged in a slightly heated, during which Burt notes that Kurt wasn't entirely honest with him, as he heard from Carole about Kurt's infatuation with Finn. Burt then explains that while Kurt is a strong boy, not everyone is like him, and that it might not be fair to put Sam into a position that could cause him unfair problems, and that perhaps its best to let things run at their own pace. Kurt comes to accept both Finn and Burt's words, reluctantly ending the team-up with Sam before he can suffer any major ramifications. It was revealed that in Furt Burt and Carole Hudson are getting married in the episode "Furt". Personality At first glance, Burt Hummel has a very brutish and gruff personality. He is rarely seen to smile, and always looks so serious that its almost disapproving. Clearly this is where Kurt gets his famous sneer from. However, like his son, Burt is a very caring individual and above all, loving towards his son who he treasures above all else. Having lost the love of his life, when their son was only a small child, Burt has never quite gotten over the loss. As such he has done his best to be a good father, perhaps to the point of spoiling him a bit such as buying him expensive designer clothing and a very impressive car (a Lincoln Navigator) for his sweet 16. Although Burt seems like the expected man's-man, he very accepting and non-judgmental towards his son who recently came out as gay. Burt in fact had been waiting for this admission since Kurt was three and asked for a pair of 'Sensible heels'. However, despite personally accepting his son for who he is, Burt is very afraid that his son will be hurt because of his sexuality. As such, he is immensely proud of Kurt for not sharing this fear and for being so strong, which Burt says he gets from his mother. He also says that even though he wished he could take him out to games, he is still proud of him and for being in the glee club. Because of Kurt's sexuality and personality in general, Burt if fiercely protective of him. When Kurt was denied the chance to sing "Defying Gravity", Burt angrily confronted Mr. Schuester and the Princpal for discrimination against his son. And when Finn, in a moment of anger, raged at Kurt and called his choices of decoration "faggy", Burt exploded in anger, throwing Finn out of his home for being what the homophobic behavior. Although Burt does his best to be a good father to Kurt, there is no doubt there they are very different people, making the things they have in common rare. This led to Burt bonding with Finn, who shares many of his interests, and for a while caused issue between him and Kurt. Burt does his best to accept the important things in Kurt's life, but is often disapointed when Kurt fails to accept the important things is his father's life, such as their family Thursday dinners. Still, Burt seems unable to hold a grudge against anyone. Despite Kurt's actions regarding their family dinners and Finn's outburst, Burt has seemed to let both of those incidents pass without further mention. Quotations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Carole Hudson Category:Finn Hudson Category:Male Characters Category:parent Category:Grilled Cheesus Category:Father of Kurt Category:Dad Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Preggers Category:Wheels Category:Theatricality Category:Laryngitis Category:Home Category:Grilled Cheesus Category:Older Characters